The autonomous search and proximity indication functions facilitate inbound mobility of a Wireless Transmit-Receive Unit (WTRU) to a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) or hybrid cell of which it is a member, in idle mode and connected mode.
Both functions may implicitly rely on the existence of a “fingerprint” that allows the WTRU to infer the potential presence of a CSG or hybrid cell of which it is a member, even if such cell is operating in a frequency on which the WTRU is not measuring. Fingerprint information may include information and/or measurements used by the WTRU to determine whether it is in the vicinity of certain cells or group of cells. Positioning functionality, supported in wireless communication standards such as long term evolution (LTE), provides a means to determine the geographical position and/or velocity of the WTRU based on measuring radio signals.